I'm Your Greatest Fan
by subdivided
Summary: A week in the life of Kira's greatest fan (and cult fanatic). OC, but hopefully it's nothing too boring.


Title: I'm Your Greatest Fan (A Week in the Life)  
Author: subdivided

Rating: PG  
Genre: Tongue-in-cheek character sketch  
Disclaimer: Death Note isn't mine

Summary: Hana had two jobs and never enough sleep, and still managed to find the time and resources to devote to Kira-sama--too bad the other members couldn't be as dedicated.

Notes: Stars an original character, but hopefully it's nothing too boring.

_

* * *

_

_7:03 am Monday_

Hana was up on only five hours of sleep, trying to arrange things for Friday night. It seemed the world was conspiring against her: two weeks ago it had been the hall she'd rented (cancelled), last week the flower shop (out of red roses), and two days ago the membership (behind on dues). She tried to tell herself that Kira-sama was worth putting up her own money for, but it was hard when some of the other members didn't feel the same way.

It wasn't as if 1,000 yen a week was asking a whole lot, considering that even the most poorly paid full-time employee made at least 35,000. But maybe that was the problem: in a youth club, very few of the members worked full time. She herself might have two jobs and never enough sleep, and still manage to find the time and resources to devote to Kira-sama, but she knew not everyone could be so dedicated. Most of the members were still in University.

Still, couldn't they at least put in the money for the one-year anniversary gathering? It wasn't fair to expect her to do all the work herself, even if she was the Chairman. For such a momentous event the gathering ought to have been perfect; instead, it would have to be a furtive thing in the basement of her uncle's office building after hours, with dyed carnations and cheap incense. Which reminded her: she really needed to pick up her robe from the cleaners.

_2:00 pm Tuesday_

"Hana! Watch where you're going!"

The warning came just in time. Hana, who'd been working on her mental image of Kira (originally a stern older man with eyes like her father's, now a wealthy but driven thirty-something more like her middle school Japanese teacher), looked forward just before she tripped over the small boy standing in the aisle in front of her.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" she said, readjusting her grip on the tray she'd been delivering. Two cups of Mandarin and two of Earl Gray, for the business luncheon at table four. "Are you alright? I didn't splash you, did I?"

The boy looked at her with wide eyes before shaking his head, roughly, and running around her to his mother. _Brat_, Hana thought. _Can't she keep a better eye on him?_ Her manager would want to speak to her later thanks to this. She'd have to promise to keep her mind on her work again, as if she didn't have more important things to think about. She would have laughed in his face if she hadn't needed this job so badly.

Just another hour, she told herself, and then your shift ends for today. You'll have an entire two hours to spend on things that really matter before you have to be at Rico's. There'll only be five more hours after that before closing. Afterwards, you can go home and finish making arrangements for Friday, but first you should look online and see if there haven't been any more criminals brought to justice or statements from Kira-sama on the news.

"Hana! Look out!"

This time, the warning came too late.

_10:35 pm Wednesday_

Hana was online looking for recent news of Kira. Yesterday had been a slow news day, but today the police had apparently sent out another broadcast urging the imposter to come forward with information. These sorts of broadcasts only made the police look more pathetic since they as good as admitted that the detectives couldn't locate Kira on their own. Kira-sama was a very special person, though, so it was understandable.

She wished she could somehow get in touch with Kira-sama, if only to let him know that she knew he wasn't a "serial killer" or a "cold-blooded murderer" like the police said, but a wonderful man with a vision that they were too blind to see. She was a little bit jealous of this killer who'd managed to find Kira-sama first, but only a little. The fact that Hana had believed the killer to be Kira at all proved that she probably wasn't worthy of meeting him.

She'd sent letters to Sakura TV, and while she really hoped that Kira would see them she wasn't an idiot. She knew he had more important things to do than answer fan mail. She'd even sent a few to the police station, anonymously of course. Hana didn't want to be investigated. She wished she could've seen the original television broadcasts, but they were usually on the evening news and Rico's didn't have a TV since it was a department store. The night manager was so cheap that he wouldn't even let her bring a radio.

_4:18 pm Thurday_

Hana didn't have her afternoon shift on Thursdays, so she was meeting a friend from middle school at Touo University. They were going to go out for coffee. Then they'd go clothes shopping, although that part had been her friend's idea. Hana didn't need new clothes since she rarely went out.

"Mitzu-chan! I'm over here!" she called, waving her left arm. Mitzu waved back but took her time in getting to Hana. _That's a stuck-up Touo University student for you, _Hana thought. _Their time is always worth so much more than anyone else's_. Mitzu was an old friend, though, so the thought had more humor than malice to it.

"Hey, Hana-chan, how've you been?" Mitzu said. She sat down next to Hana on the University bench and watched Hana feed the squirrels from a small bag of roast nuts. Touo's squirrels, like campus squirrels everywhere, were very fat and also very paranoid. They approached slowly and ate quickly.

"Not so good," Hana said. "It's that thing on Friday, it's got me really nervous. What if something goes wrong? I might be removed as Chairman."

"I doubt that," Mitzu said. "You're way too dedicated. But if you were removed, you could spend more time with me! Don't tell me you don't miss it." Mitzu took the rest of the nuts from Hana and started throwing them further a field. She quickly finished off the bag.

"I do miss it," Hana said. "But… I like being the Chairman. It's like… being a part of something that matters. You know what I mean?"

"Not really," Mitzu said. "If it was you doing it then maybe, but Kira doesn't even know you exist. What difference does it make?" Hana tried to think of a way to put it into words - _I do matter, I'm a part of Kira's new world, he needs support or he can't do anything, he needs me, the club is mine and the members need me too_ - but before she could, Mitzu stood up.

"Sorry, Hana-chan, but I need to talk to him. I'll be right back."

Hana looked. "Him" was that first-year student Mitzu was always going on about, the polite one with neat light hair and dark eyes. Hana didn't see what was so special about him; Touo was filled with geniuses, after all, and some of them were even Mit-chan's own age. Plus, while he was nice to everyone he was always keeping company with another genius, a fashion model, or crowd of people. Hana thought Mitzu should pick a guy she could have all to herself.

Mitzu had just laughed when she'd told her. "What about you and Kira?" she'd asked.

But that was different.

_12:00 am Friday (Saturday)_

Hana stood in front of the membership, her heart racing and her palms clammy. It was up to her to make this gathering mean something. She stared at the motivational posters on the far wall while she gathered her thoughts. She hadn't dared remove them. _This isn't about you,_ she told herself. _It's about Kira-sama_. The thought gave her the courage she needed.

"Today, this very day, marks the one-year anniversary of Kira's great work," Hana said. She raised her arms, noticed that the action let the hem of her robe lift so that her sneakers were visible, and hurriedly held them out in front of her instead. Her nervousness was rapidly disappearing as dared to glance down into the crowd. There was not a single disapproving face.

She raised her voice. "On this day one year ago, Otouharada Kurou was executed as he held an entire roomful of children hostage. On this day one year ago, Kira notified the world of his existence. On this day one year ago, Kira's great work began. Today we gather to celebrate that work and to celebrate its author, the great Kira. May today be the first day of Kira's new world."

Hana gestured for the other members to join in. "We believe in Kira, we believe in justice, we believe in the new world," they chanted in unison. They raised their ceremonial cups as one. Under the hood of her robe, Hana beamed proudly. It was a little cramped, true, especially with all of the smoke from the incense, but it was something. She was a part of something.

"The vice-chairman will now address the membership," she said, stepping aside. The vice-chairman mounted the steps of their temporary dais, her eyes already alight with purpose. Hana smiled a little wider; Kara was an excellent speaker, and from the sound of it she'd really worked hard on this speech.

They were small, but they were growing. The website would really help with that, too, once they got it off the ground. She let her gaze pass over the twenty or so robed heads crowded around the dais, every one of them a part of something. These were Kira's youth army. Mostly women, some of the men a little creepy, but an army nonetheless.

They were changing the world.


End file.
